Donna's Dilemma
by PeachyKeen
Summary: Donna has a problem that will change the lives of our gang forever. It's the whole thing, so read and please Review.


**Title**:Donna's Dilemma **Rating**:PG-PG13 for mild language.**Sequel: **Maybe, but don't look for it any time soon.**Status: **Finished.

Okay!Here you guys go!This is the long awaited Donna's Dilemma. It is now completed, and ready for you to read.Hope you enjoy.Oh, uh!Don't burn my story because the story is "Too Deep" for the show.Get over it, man, because I don't give a flying fu-- What's that?Oh, okay.I'll shut up now.Enjoy!****

Donna's Dilemma

October, 1977- Point Place Senior High parking lot, 2:15 p.m.

Donna got into the Vista Cruiser, after school."Hey, Eric.Where's Hyde?" She asked after a quick kiss."I made him take the bus, by telling him that Pam Macy rode his bus, and would probably ride him too, if he looked at her long enough."Donna smiled. "And Fez is…?""He went with that new girl, Caroline, I think.He's finally going to get laid if he plays his cards right."Donna kissed him again. "Eric? What the hell are you waiting for? Let's GO."Eric started up the cruiser, and exited the parking lot.He ended up behind a bus, with someone's ass smack in the middle of the rear window."HEY! I'd know that ass anywhere! It's Hyde, man!" Eric said, trying as hard as he could to keep from going into the ditch.Donna burst out laughing, and grabbed her photo club camera and snapped his ass."This is one for the books," she thought.Hyde looked through his legs and thought "Hey it's Forman, and Donna.God I hope this ass looks good to her." 

Donna thought his ass looked rather cute, but wouldn't risk telling Eric that.She was in enough trouble over her own ass already.That's when she felt it."Eric, Pull over!" "Donna, can't it wait, I'm going to take you to my empty house, where my folks are gone, and We can do it there, not here!" "DAMMIT ERIC! PULL OVER NOW!!!!!!!" She screamed.He did as he was told and she burst out of the car onto the side of the little country road they'd taken."Gllluaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!" She retched as she emptied her gut into the sewer.Eric, with concern, had knelt beside her, pulling her ponytail out of the way, and gently stroking her back. She finished puking, and got back into the cruiser."Eric, I, I need to see your mom.Please hurry up."

Eric floored it, and illegally passed Hyde's bus.Hyde, with a puzzled look on his face thought "He must be going to get some good love tonight."Eric raced home and almost hit the garbage cans on his way into the driveway."Mom! Help me!" He called out to Kitty.She'd just gotten home from work, and She saw that Donna was looking sick."Oh, Dear.Donna what happened?"She asked as Eric helped her to his bedroom."Well, Eric picked me up for a romantic date, and I felt sick, and I puked all over the side of Chestnut Road.I feel really weird." She was obviously very afraid, as she was crying.Eric, scared for her had a few tears as well."Eric, Please leave.I'm going to examine Donna, to see what's wrong with her.After a bit, Donna, now sporting some Spiderman p.j.'s of Eric's went into the bathroom with a little package.A few moments later, she returned with an upset look on her face."Kitty," She whispered."Yes, Sweetie?" Kitty said in her maternal voice. "I'm Pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh—Oh my gosh…"Kitty stammered.She closed her eyes and thought back to a time in her youth.She revisited a younger man, and herself, as teens…She remembered every event that had happened on that fateful night.Red, with his shimmering red hair came toward her, and she, not willing to stop, submitted to his touches.It was a matter of weeks and she knew.About nine months, give or take a week, she remembered the most agonizing pain she'd ever felt.All that for a sadistic, good-for-nothing bitch, who had yet to show love for anything but drugs and sex.A tear slipped from her eye, and she turned away for a moment.

"Hello?Kitty?Are you okay?"Donna asked, scared, yet still caring."Oh Donna.You were so young!"Kitty said."Does Eric know?"She meekly asked.Donna shook her head as if to say 'no'.Kitty frowned, but looked up."Red?"She asked, now fearful for Eric's life.Donna's eyes widened."No way!He'd tear Eric's head off, and then he'd—"She was cut short by Kitty holding her hand to Donna's lips.She motioned for Donna to follow her out of the cramped room.Donna obediently followed Kitty down the staircase, and into the living room, where Eric was pacing, rubbing his feet along the wool carpet.He walked over to Donna and grasped her hand."OW!"They yelled in unison, as an electrical shock jolted them.Kitty, sensing some tension between the two lovers, took off into the kitchen to get some vodka ready for Red.

"Donna?Are you okay, sweetheart?"Eric softly said, trying to soothe the redhead.Donna looked at her boyfriend.They'd gotten so close over the past 17 years, and she didn't want to lose their love."Eric?You have to promise me, that you'll never, ever leave me because of what I'm going to tell you."She said, apprehensive of what he would say.Eric looked into her green eyes, moist with tears."Donna.I love you with all my heart, soul, mind, body, well…You name it, and I devote it to you. _laughs_Donna, I assure you, that **nothing **will ever, ever come between us.I swear upon my life."He said, possibly being the most meaningful words he'd ever been able to say.This surprised Donna, whom was really only looking for a subtle _I promise. _

__"Eric…I…Oh, God, I-I'm so sorry."She choked, trying not to cry.Eric, sensing a flood of tears, sat on the couch and offered her a seat on his lap, which was usually her favorite seat.Donna did indeed take the seat on his lap."You know we've been, well, having sex…""Like Rabbits?"Eric interrupted.This slightly absurd comment made a smile spread across Donna's face, but it fades like a red t-shirt in the sun."Yeah, and that's the problem.I'm…well, pregnant."__A look of sheer dismay grew on his face, and in his eyes."It **is mine, right?"Eric asked meekly."Yes!" Donna yelled in frustration."Eric quickly apologized, and embraced Donna tightly.**

_She's going to have a child! My child!_Eric thought shakily. "Donna?I'm sorry for asking if it was mine.I,"he lets out a sigh. "Iam just so scared.I'm going to be a daddy!"He grinned.Donna, seeing her boyfriend smile so happily, helped calm her and she began to laugh."Look, Eric.I'm going to go home and lay down for a while and try to get some rest.I'll see you later, ok?"She asked.Eric nodded, and she headed towards the front door.Eric stood up quickly."Wait."He said, grasping her arm.He pulled her in for a typical "Romeo-kiss".When he finished the slow embrace, she looked at him with utter surprise.He looked back with a cool look on his face."Sleep tight." Was all that he said.

**LATER-**

In the Forman basement:

"Hyde?Can I, uh, talk to you about something?"Eric asked, embarrassed to be talking about personal matters like this."Shoot, Forman."Hyde said, reading his usual smut."Donna's pregnant."He blurted.Hyde's porn fell from his fingers and on to the floor below him.He stared at Eric in shock."Dude, is this some sort of _joke?_"He asked disgustedly.Eric shook his head."No way, man.She's pregnant, I'm irresponsible, and you are my best friend.I need someone to talk to."He said."Well, Forman.I'm touched.But, uh… I don't bang girls and get them pregnant, so I ain't experienced enough to know this stuff."Hyde said, trying to back away from the fact that he was unplanned and unwanted.Eric bowed his head in sorrow, but his misery was interrupted as a voice roared down the basement stairs."GOD DAMMIT ERIC!WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN OUT THE TRASH YET?Get YOUR DUMB ASS UP HERE AND DO AS I SAID!"Eric almost pissed his pants at the very sound of his father's voice.He scampered up the creaky stairs and faced his dad."So Sorry, Dad.I'll do it right now!"Eric said, hastily.He picked up the big black trash bag and ran outside.He tossed the bag into the large metal cans that he'd almost knocked over, and headed back in."Trash done!"Eric said proudly.Red glared at his son.He fled back down the stairs before Red could grow any more suspicious.

"As I said Forman, I can't help you."Hyde repeated his previous statement.Eric, sensing Hyde's upset, slowly put an arm around Hyde's shoulder."Hyde, man, I know that your mom and dad didn't want you.That sucks, but on the other hand, you've got…Well, you've got Kitty, who'll accept you into her arms."Eric said, thinking about Red's reaction.

**_*Eric walks up to Red in the kitchen, cheerfully."Say, dad?Can I talk to you about something?"He asks."Why sure, Eric!What is it that's on your mind son?"Red asks in a typical 50's TV dad-style."Well dad!Donna, my lovely girlfriend is pregnant!"Eric says, again somewhat cheerful.The smile drops from Red's face."What!!!"He shrieks, grabbing a butcher knife out of Kitty's rack."You little son of a bitch! I'll get you for this!"He yells, raising the knife high above his son's head, getting ready to strike.He brings it down and…*_**

Eric is brought out of his nightmare by a hellish bellow."ERI-I-I-I-ICCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!!!"Eric's eyes widened as his dad came flying down the stairs.Hyde had taken off into the closet when he heard Red yelling."Eric!What the hell have you done!"Red growled at his son."Uhhhh….Nothing, sir?"Eric asked, praying to whatever God, or Gods would listen, that Red didn't know."No!You got your girlfriend pregnant!How did it happen?"Red asked.Eric, not thinking blurted, "Well, you see When a boy…"He started.Red's glare told him to shut his mouth or die."I know that, dumbass!""ERIC! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE THAT STUPID?" He yelled. "I honestly I thought I could raise you better than that! I failed on you, I failed on Laurie too." "Dad?" Eric asked softly. "Shut up! I'm not finished yet! You have to marry her. There's no way out of it." He told him. "Dad? Listen. I will marry Donna. God knows that I love her. I'll marry her when I'm sure that I want to be with her." Eric spoke up. "Sure? SURE?! YOU HAD SEX WITH HER, YET YOU'RE STILL NOT SURE YOU LOVE HER?" He bellowed. Eric gained some courage and glared his father directly in the eye. "WELL, ISN'T THAT HOW LAURIE WAS CONCEIVED? HOW OLD WAS SHE WHEN YOU TWO GOT HITCHED? YEAH I THOUGHT SO! DON'T PICK ON ME BECAUSE YOU DID THE SAME DAMN THING!" Eric retorted. His face met Red's hand in a deafening slap. Eric stood still in shock. He flipped his father off as he ran out the door. "SON OF A BITCH" Red cursed as he stormed up the stairs.

Hyde opened the door to the closet and his body fell out.He had heard the whole conversation from the closet, and decided he'd better set things right before the baby had no grandparents.He sat down on the couch and a smile spread across his face._I'm going to be Uncle Steven. _He thought, hoping that Eric and Donna would allow this thought to become true.

Eric, meanwhile had went to Donna's house to talk to her.He crossed over the driveway, scooting as fast as he could to avoid Red.He went over to Donna, who was sitting outside drinking a coke.She looked up at her love with large green eyes."Hi Sweetie." She greeted, calmly.She noticed a faint hand mark on his cheek and her eyes saddened."Kitty told Red, didn't she?"She asked, gently stroking the mark.Eric nodded and moved his hand on top of hers."Donna?I love you.I will never stop loving you.Don't you ever forget that, you hear me?"He said, tenderly stroking her hand."I'll never, ever forget that."Donna said, beginning to sob with love.Eric, too, began to cry, as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.The two lovers held each other, as they cried, neither wanting to let go.Eric finally broke the embrace and fell to his knee."Donna?You are going to forever reside in my heart, but I also want you to reside in my life.Will you…" Eric paused, searching for any signs of inappropriateness.Donna only nodded, with a teary smile on her face."…Marry me?"He finished.Donna smiled and wrapped her arms around her love, and kissed him.There was a long silence before an exasperated Eric shouted out, "WELL?!?!"Donna laughed and said yes, of course.He was still kneeling upon the cement patio, and she bent forward and kissed the tip of his nose.The smile slowly faded from her face."We have to tell my parents about the baby, even though I know they'll be too damn busy in their own selfishness and stupidity to even notice."She said, sadly.Eric saw her upset, and tried to cheer her up."Well, maybe they'll surprise us with a brain cell or two that isn't devoted to sex and stupidity."Donna found this kind of humorous, and laughed.She grabbed his hand and asked if he was ready.

He nodded, and they held hands as they walked through the door to the Pinciotti kitchen.Bob and Midge were giggling at the kitchen table as they ate their anniversary dinner, consisting of spaghetti, corn bread, and a very large, yet very cheap champagne, supplied by Bob."Mom? Dad?Eric and I have to tell you something."Donna smiled, and took a deep breath, and prepared herself."A-As you know, Eric and I are very, very much in love.I, um…I'm going to have a baby."She spat out.Bob, oblivious to Donna's meaning, piped up, "Oh no you're not!You aren't going to have any babies until you are married!"He said, trying his best to be authoritative.Donna and Eric slapped their foreheads in disbelief."DAD!It's too damn late!I'm already pregnant!"She yelled at Bob.Midge thought this was the time to speak up for her daughter."Bob Pinciotti!Are you trying to oppress Donna's right as a woman to have a baby?"Bob looked up."Midge!She's only 17!She should be married for Chrissakes!"Bob said, knowing he was in too deep now.Midge agreed with her husband."Yes, that's great, but you are trying to be bigger than her because you're a man, so you are going to tell her what and what not to do!"Midge accused.Donna and Eric shrugged as they ducked out of the house.

"Well, they can't say we didn't tell them." Eric said, with a hint of a giggle on his voice.Donna smiled."Eric, are you sure you want to marry me?I mean, look what you'll be a part of! Two horny bumbling idiots" She said with a smile."Donna, Look what you'll be marrying into:One bitchy bimbo, one sweet kind lady, and an iron assed mad man!"Eric joked back.Donna smiled and kissed her fiancée."I love you." She whispered as she walked into her house.Eric sighed and went over to his house to face his father, who was probably going to kick his ass nine ways to Sunday.He slid the door open and went through."Dad?"He asked meekly."In here, Romeo."Red's sarcastic voice bellowed from the living room.Eric went into the living room and saw his father with a newspaper."Siddown."Red growled.Eric did as his father told him, and began to speak."Shut it."Red instructed."Eric, look.I'm not that upset about the baby anymore.It's the fact that…oh, fuck."Red trailed off, as he realized he was getting emotional."Eric, this is hard for me to say."Red said.Eric bravely put an arm around his dad's shoulder."Eric, I love you."Eric's eyes widened as his father wrapped his arms around his frame.Red ended the hug and looked at his son."You remind me of me when I was a boy.I had not a care in the world, until my dad died, anyway.I was 16, and your 'aunt' Marty was 13 when he died. After that" Red paused, thinking back to his childhood."After that, thing began to change.I got a job with the plant to help your grandmother out with the bills, and then Kitty got pregnant.We were only seventeen."Red paused, patting his son on the knee."I was drafted for Korea a week after Kitty knew.I left for nine months of service, and was allowed out after your sister was born."He sighed again.Eric hugged his father."Dad, I'm very sorry for…."Red put a hand to Eric's face."Shut up.I'm not finished.Anyway, the reason I was so strict earlier is because I love you.I'm not ashamed to admit it.I just don't want you to end up like I did, you know…uh, … fighting to keep your job to keep your children alive."Eric hugged his father, speechless because of the emotion that his father just let out."I love you too dad…and I'm proud of you…" he said, being honest with his father."Yeah…For what?"Red snapped."For never, ever giving up."Eric blurted.Red smiled, a phenomena never seen by most."Thank you, boy.Now, go back to what you were doing."Red said, picking up his newspaper.Eric headed for the basement, but was stopped one last time by Red."Oh, uh Eric?"Red said, not looking up."Just because I told you all of this emotional crap, doesn't change the fact that you're a dumbass."Eric nodded and ran down the stairs.

Kelso, Fez and Hyde were downstairs just, um… hanging out.Kelso was laughing like an idiot."Lemme get this straight…There's this thing in your country, where you fight with monkeys…Using 'primal' language?" Kelso said, laughing."Yes.You use the four primal words; oop, ack, eek, and chee, to achieve the battle stances, Anxious Ape, Bobbing Baboon, Charging Chimp, Drunken Monkey, and Gimpy Gibbon."Fez explains not understanding why Hyde and Kelso were laughing at him."I think I can take this on, man.Let's rock."Kelso said."Oop Aack Chee!"Fez screeched out, raising his arms and one leg.He kicked Kelso over."OW!You little-" Kelso yelled as he reached out to grab Fez by the collar."Eric!Help Me!Kelso isn't playing fair at all!"Eric broke the two up.Kelso looked at Eric."So, Eric?How's Donna?Is she still good in the sack?"He asked.This struck a nerve in the usually calm teen."YOU STOP SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT HER!"Eric shouted, scaring the lanky idiot.Kelso got scared and backed off for the time being."Dude?What's your problem?"Kelso asked, trying to stand up to Eric."Donna's pregnant, and I'm getting married!"Eric blurted, not thinking.Kelso's face wrenched into horror, and then into a giggle."Oh, man, you are in SO much shit!"Fez just looked calmly around. Eric looked at him like he was nuts."Fez?Aren't you, like, upset, or anything?"Eric asked, wondering why the foreign teen wasn't offended."Eric.Poor, dumb Eric.In my country, we start our families at a young age.I, in fact very well could be the father of one child.One child who lives in the beautiful country of—" "Man, You said you were a virgin."Hyde said."In America."Fez said grinning."After all, why do you think they call us, 'Latin lovers'" He said, raising an eyebrow.Kelso just glared, confused on what to be confused about.Hyde shook his head and pondered what Fez had just said."Ok.Screw you guys."Eric said, tired and heading up to his bed, for a restful nights sleep, which he and Donna each needed.

May 31, 1977- The Basement 

A very pregnant Donna sat on the couch in the Forman's living room.The Formans, Pinciotti's, and the usual gang were holding a combination bridal/baby shower for Donna.The happy couple had received a lot of baby clothes, and a few toasters, but was very grateful."Well, you two, we've actually got one gift left," Kelso said, handing a package wrapped in newspaper to Eric."Yeah, but it really isn't worth anything, so you can't sell it like you will all the other crap that we gave you." Hyde said, bringing everyone a chuckle to their throats.Eric and Donna tore the paper off of the fragile box and revealed a picture frame.Inside it was a picture of the entire gang posing for a picture taken by Leo, who had some film left on a roll.The couple studied the picture, and then reached out to hug their friends."Oh my gosh…This is the most valuable thing anyone has ever given me!"Donna said, absentmindedly rubbing her large belly.The guys each congratulated Donna, and one by one left, taking Eric with them.

By now, all who were left were Donna, Jackie, Caroline, Midge, and Kitty.The younger girls looked at the elders to leave, so they could have a little time to themselves.Laurie had already left, having to go back to cosmetology class. Once Midge and Kitty left to go and bother their respective husbands, Caroline, Jackie and Donna began to gossip."So, Donna…What are you going to name it?"Caroline asked her new friend."Huh?Oh, uhm…I haven't really thought about that yet.I just don't know."Donna said, stroking her belly and thinking of what was yet to come."Oh, Donna!I have a great idea for a name!How about Jessica, if it's a girl, or Derek if it's a boy?"Jackie said."You know, those are really cute names, but I like the names Jasmine for a girl, and Jeremiah if it's a boy."Donna said.Jackie frowned and wrinkled her face."Whatever."She said, leaning back into the couch.

Meanwhile, the guys were hanging out in the backyard, talking."So, Eric.What do you want to name the kid?"Kelso asked."I really don't know.I kinda like the name, Matthew, but I'm not sure what Donna would like.""Hey, man.Why don't you name it Trent?"Hyde chipped in.Fez looked at Hyde."Trent means tormented in my language.You should name him something nicer.There are many names to use in my language.The beautiful language of-""Uhhh, Fez?Look, I'm flattered and all that you want to name my kid, but…I don't even know where the Hell you're from, so…No," Eric told the foreign boy.Fez pouted a little, wrinkling his young face, but letting it go when he noticed a big animal crawling along a fence."Holy Monkeys! That is the second-biggest fiesta cat I have ever seen!"He said, creeping quickly toward it."NO! FEZ!That's not a cat it's a-" Hyde said, grimacing as the beast attacked the naïve boy."Raccoon."Hyde finished, shaking his head."AYYYYY!"Fez yelled in pain.

Meanwhile, Donna, Caroline, and Jackie were giggling about their respective boyfriend, fiancée and ex-boyfriend. "My God!Eric actually showed his ass, and tried to run away?He is so damn stupid!"Jackie said."How the hell could he have run, with his pants around his _ankles_?"Caroline said."I don't know!"Donna laughed, her belly and lower body aching because it hurt so much to laugh."Hold on you guys, I have to go to the bathroom."Donna said, clutching her belly.A few minutes later, Donna came back down."Oh my god.I think it's time."Donna said, feeling sick, but happy all at once."Kitty!"Donna yelled, preparing for the biggest moment of her life.

Donna was taken to the maternity ward, where she spent only a short amount of time in labor.She spent only 12 hours, and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.He had a few spikes of Red hair glowing on his head.He had large green eyes, which showed his emotion, just like his father."Oh wow, Donna.Look at him."Eric said, softly, nursing his hand that he had mistakenly offered Donna during the crucial moments."I know Eric.What should we name him?"She asked, cradling the newborn bundle."How about Matthew?"Eric suggested."How about Jeremiah?"Donna asked, looking at her baby.The couple looked at each other."Jeremy Matthew Forman."They said, laughing together.The baby giggled a little and pushed up his little fist toward his father's nose."Ow!You little-" Eric said, softly stroking little Jeremy's tiny finger._This is my baby!My first little baby!_Eric sighed, kissing his exhausted bride to be.They were both soon whisked away to allow Donna some rest.

"I hate this stupid country!"Fez sulked, trying to nurse his wounds.He was released from the hospital the same time as Donna.Kelso laughed, "Man, You got beat up by a 'coon!That's worse than getting your ass kicked by a girl!"Fez glared."Kelso.Poor, Stupid Kelso.At least I can keep my girlfriends."Kelso pointed at Fez, dumbfounded. "Boooooo."Little Jeremy sighed.They all laughed, including Kelso."That's right, Burn!"Eric said, tickling the little Forman.

The gang dispersed at the Forman household.They all said their good-byes, and congrats, and just left.Hyde took Forman aside."Look.I know I was a real peach when you first told me about Jeremy's conception, and I apologize."Hyde said."And, I want you to know, sappy as this may sound, I'm here to help you, dude."He said.Eric smiled a proud smile."Well, man.You're an uncle, now.Just, uh…wait to teach him any of your antisocial attitudes until he's older."Hyde smiled."Okay, Forman.He could be the coolest kid around…" Eric shot his best friend a look."Get Bent, Hyde!"Eric said, playfully slapping Hyde.Hyde just smiled and looked at his 'nephew'.Little Jeremy just smiled and gurgled at his new family.Everything was all all right, and that was all that mattered to the little bundle that everyone had put so much into.****


End file.
